Tasiv Empire
The Tasiv Empire is the sole and authoritarian ruling body of the Tasiv race. Every member, whether they agree or know it or not, of the Tasiv race is a de facto member of the Tasiv Empire. Strangely enough, this even applies to exiles who are banished from the Tasiv Empire, they are still considered to be property of the Empire even if they are not allowed to associate with the people there of. =Power Structure= The Tasiv Empire is organized in a very top-down fashion, united under a Empress and descending in a linear fashion to each of the Tribal Matriarchs. Ranking in the Empire, while straightforward and intuitive to a Tasiv, is nothing short of chaos to most outsiders. The system is based on a matrix of criteria which are evaluated and compared to one another to determine who is superior to who. The criteria of ranking, in order of importance, are gender, Caste, Tribe, position, age, time in poision, and strength. While this list is ordered by importance, it does not always go in order in determining who has superiority. For example, a female of a lower Caste and lower Tribe but higher Imperial position of another female may still find herself superior to that other female, if that position is deemed of high importance. Empress At the top of the power structure is the Empress. By law, tradition, anad virtue, the Empress is answerable to no one, not even her subjects, and has full right to do anything at all she deems necessary or desirable. It is the ultimate of authority positions, and, so far, not even the Shamans have attempts to undermine her authority in any direct way. The Empress is as involved in the governing processes of the Tasiv Empire as she wants to be; there are sufficient delegates in place to ensure that she does not need to oversee every detail personally, but often she will anyways. While the Empress employs any number of diplomats, any diplomatic mission that is considered to be of importance, will be handled by the Empress herself. This holds true to many different aspects of management, delegating lesser tasks and being directly involved with important tasks. The Tasiv Empire is still very much in the infancy stages, so there is no telling how the role of the Empress may change in the future. Veridna The Veridna, or "Handmaidens", are essentially direct extensions of the Empress's power. No one would dare question what a Veridna commands under any circumstances. Veridna are much less whimisical about using this power. After all, they act in the Empress's name, and if the Empress decides she is unhappy with with the choices made, A veridna might find herself find a very severe consequence. Because of this, Veridna do not often act in an independent manner unless the situation requires it; rather, they prefer to wait until the Empress can endorse whatever action needs to be taken. This obviously varies in degrees from Veridna to Veridna, depending on how confidant they feel that their choices will be supported. Even though Veridna are traditionally Handmaidens to the Matriarchs, the first Empress, Tilysav, established them quickly as part of the Imperial structure as well. Within the Veridna, a smaller, less formal pecking order develops based on seniority and favor with the Empress. Authorities Directly beneath the Empress , the power structure is divided into a triad of Authorities, each specialized in a certain aspect of the Imperial interests. The three Authorities work closely with one another, as their interests often require resources from one of the other Authorities. The three Authorities are: Authority of Labor and Production, Authority of Military and Domestic Control, and the Authority of Alien Communications and Subterfuge. Each Division is headed by a female appointed by the Empress. These females are occasionally Matriarchs from the Council of Tribes, but often are just others that the Empress has decided to favor. To do the double duty of being a Matriarch and the head of the Authority would be an extreme stress. These select few assume the title of Authority of their given Authority. Thus, the Authority of Labor and Production could refer to the Tasiv female in charge of the organization or the entire organization in general. Unlike most non-Tasiv organizations, where responsibility (such as in the case of a failure) typically rolls down to the lowest possible level, in Tasiv culture, responsibility rises to the highest possible level, terminating just below the Empress, who is never considered to be responsible for the failings of anyone, including herself. This can mean that the Authority of any of those three Authorities might find herself held responsible for problems that occur at the ground level of the organization, making the responsibilities of being the Authority highly stressful. Authority of Labor and Production Authority of Military and Domestic Control Authority of Alien Communications and Subterfuge More to come...